User talk:AgentP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random-ness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Daisy56/Start of Random-ness/AgentP-20100316005705 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 17:46, March 16, 2010 Adminship Sure!! --Da Randomz Chick Flint, you have a call!! 14:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and I like FerbFletcherNo.1's idea for a logo. AgentP 18:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Best MOVIE EVER!!!! Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs is AWESOME!!! I have the movie and the umbrella!!! Did you know that it's called Lluvia de Hamburguesas (Hamburger Rain) in Spanish? SNOWBALL!!! YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! --Maximum Ride Hi Sam Sparks, I'm America!!! 23:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) R: Activity Form thingy Hey if theres anything I can do to help I will! just tell me what you want done! Team Doofenshmirtz 14:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: R: Activity form thingy Sure, you could just do what you and Daisy56 have been doing recently- editing! Also, you could contact users like Ferbluver, J.Severe, American che, Random Kid, etc. to see if they can help create/edit articles and MAKE THE RANDOM-NESS MORE RANDOM!!! Washington Nationals in World Series vs. Tampa Bay Rays 21:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Heh. Sorry about that. Sorry about not doing that biography for you. I was on vacation and I just came back. I'll get to work on it as soon as I can. That Guy! (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) (The JS Wiki) 15:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done! By July 16th (or sooner) you shall have it! That Guy! (A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) (The JS Wiki) 19:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat You are now a bureaucrat! Congrats! ;) Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 03:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Missing Admins I haven't heard from Ferbluver on here for a long time, though I have on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. I haven't heard anything from Random Kid at all! Do you think we should categorize them as Missing Admins, or just leave-them-be? 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 14:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I've Returned... (gasp, gasp) AgentP you won't BELIEVE what I've been through. You see, there's a reason that I haven't been able to edit on this wiki. It's a long story actually. So I guess I won't have time to tell it to you. But I'll get started on that Short Story as soon as I can! You can bet on it! 'Random Kid ( Aspiring Author and Cartoonist) 04:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) My Horse Um, why did you use Whinny in your away template with out my permission? I've had to defend Larry before but with my own idea for this toon, IT'S NOT OKKAY. Whinny is very special to me. I'll let you use him (Whinn should be the mascot of the Random-ness wiki because he's soooo random. I'll post comics soon.) because you're my bud. Come back soon! Yakko FadhilPF is bullying me. FADDY KEEPS ON DISSING ANIMANIACS AND IS THREATENING TO END RP ONCE HE BECOMES AN ADMIN! JUST BECAUSE HE WANTS MORE PEOPLE IN HIS *CUSS*ING IRC! DO SOMETHING BEFORE MR. PUPPY-BOY (ME) HAS TO BECOME FERBLOVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!! Yakko For you, brother sibling. A little thank you... for everything. Yakko' HELLOOOOOO WAKKO! Hey, brother sibling! Thanks for the note! I don't know why Faddy's cussing at me. I think he doesn't like me much. He'll be our new "special friend". I love your new signature! It speaks the truth! And you also did an excellent job on that picture of me! Have you seen my Coyoteas and Cerb story pitch page? I tried to make it as funny/random as possible! I'm gonna go see if I can catch Faddy in a good mood (Ehhhhh.. I dunno if that's even possible). Well, see you on the blogs bro. I’m Yakko Warner, Super Genius: Yakk to me See What I Have To Yakk About Thankz WakkO!! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56 '''Who doesn't like Brendan Fraser's new look? I don't, I don't!!]] 22:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Math is hard!! So is that 7 or 4? Team Doofenshmirtz 21:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Food Math! I can do food math, the answer is 18 right? Oh wait.. no thats not it... Nom Nom! Whats the answer? Nom Nom: ROAR!! Nom Nom says 1. Team Doofenshmirtz 21:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Sweetness! I will give Nom Nom ( http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nom_Nom ) a taco! Team Doofenshmirtz 21:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Heeey Your back on your AgentP account! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 21:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep :P Team Doofenshmirtz 21:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC)